Intertwining Strings
by Isakurai
Summary: What would you do if the person you loved did not love you back? What would you do if you loved the wrong person? The red thread that connects somebody to their destined one may stretch and tangle, but they say it will never break. [Multi pairing fic - large cast of characters expected] [Rating may change]
1. 1: Red String

_**A/N:**_ I've always had a thing for creating pairings with KOF characters. So naturally, this fic will be about many different pairings. And even though Duo Lon will seem to be the focus most of the time, expect chapters in the (third person) POV of other characters, such as Yuri Sakazaki (who doesn't love the funny relationship between her and Robert?), as well as others. A good part of the cast from all KOFs are to show up one way or another, sooner or later. That said, expect to see many canon _and_ crack pairings. Anything can happen.

If OOCness shows, this is just my take on the characters and it's how _I_ view them. I actually think I, strangely, always write KOF chars differently with each fanfic I create, so even I think they're oocing sometimes? lol. But yeah. And if anything sounds funny or wrong, please forgive my English, it's not my first language, and also any other phrases in other languages.

This is a work of fiction made to amuse, and I do not own any of the characters in any way. All I own here is the plot and the fanart made to the cover. Hope you can enjoy this one way or another :)

[Multi-pairing / love drama fic]

Pairing/couple: many

Rating: T (13+)

Genre: drama/romance

* * *

 **~Intertwining Strings~**

 **Chapter 1: Red String**

Duo Lon took a jacket and left the apartment. He needed to spend some time alone. It had been a few weeks since him and Shen Woo had moved to that place in the Kyoto capital, lent to them by Benimaru until they could find their own place. The blond model and fighter had insisted they stayed, but him and Shen were against it and had been looking for an apartment of their own since they arrived. That afternoon had been one of those in which they walked around the city, visiting a few places and real estates, and the mahogany haired young man was worn-out, so going to a bar/coffee shop would surely be nice to chill. As he exited, he left a note to Shen, who was already out, in case the other arrived before him.

It had just gotten dark outside as he made his way to a nearby pub, walking slowly in the streets of Nakagyō-ku. No wonder Nikaido would have an apartment in that ward of the city, known for its historical sites and famous Matsuri festivals, as well as the shopping and entertainment centers. When he got tired of Osaka, he probably took the train and spent a few days or weeks there in Kyoto.

He entered the establishment and sat on a table for two by the wall. He didn't intend to share it, since he would just have something and leave back home, but it was the best option available if he didn't want to occupy much space. The waitress approached him and he asked for a cup of green tea, which she quickly brought him.

While drinking his tea, Duo Lon decided to take the time to mentally organize a few things regarding the apartments he and Shen had seen that afternoon. But as he started thinking of it, a young, dark-haired woman suddenly sat on the chair on the other side of his table, cutting through his line of thought.

"Well, if it isn't the Deva of the Nan Di..." he said, calmly.

"Don't call me that." The woman replied, her voice threatening.

Duo Lon took another sip of his tea, his eyes hiding shades of surprise and puzzlement. Seeing a long absent childhood friend out of nowhere would be something to baffle anybody, one way or another. Although it made sense that she, Luan, found him sooner or later, as she had already in past years, it still made him wonder how that came to be this time around.

"I suppose you're not here to reminisce the good old times, so I guess it's better we both cut to the chase. My father is dead. What do you want?"

"I know."

She paused. Duo Lon found that extremely odd and irritating. He stared at her, up and down. She was nicely dressed, casual sweater and jacket. A bit too normal for her standards, but he guessed Luan, much like himself, was now trying to lead an ordinary life since the whole ordeal with their clan was over. It was not really resolved yet, but currently, with his father found dead, and the other members still left missing, there was nothing they could really do.

Luan looked up and then back down, staring at the table. She looked troubled.

"Left with no purpose in life after finding out about his death?" Duo Lon guessed aloud. "I don't know who did it, either. It was not me. If you thought of seeing it out with me, you got nothing. I'm sorry."

"It's not that..." She sighed. He couldn't make anything out of that. If it was not about Ron, what could she be after? They had no business together anymore. They never had. "I just... I wanted to see you." She tried to smile, looking back at him. "I... I wanted to know how you've been taking it..."

"Taking it? What's it to you?"

"Duo Lon... Please, listen to me. I know, it's really strange that I showed up here suddenly, and you must be surprised, but I thought it was time... I have to apologize for... for everything. I was blinded by my desire of revenge... but now that that's out of the way, I am actually glad... that now I can see things with my own eyes. And I realize how important you are... to me."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. That talk was extremely odd, and it made Duo Lon impatient. Luan had her hands on the table, as she moved them nervously. It was not like her to be so tense. He was starting to figure out what she meant, but he decided to play dumb.

"Please, Luan, leave the past in the past. I'm sure you can see I'm trying to lead a normal life as well, and it hasn't been easy."

"Because our clan may be gone, but we're still Hizoku at heart. It hasn't been easy for me, either. And I realized, I... I've been thinking, I needed someone who lived the same way I did."

"I can understand that." He tried a reassuring tone, but he realized his irritation was not easy to contain. He genuinely did understand her condition. She was probably alone. Leading a life she wasn't meant to have. With the clan gone, both himself and her had lost pretty much everything they had. But still, somehow, he didn't want any involvement with her anymore. Luan was past. She reminded him of a time he cherished, but which was also painful to remember.

"Duo Lon, I'll be straight with you... I really like you. During all these years, I saw you as an enemy, but now it's clear to me that my obsession was misleading me, and, actually... I have other feelings for you." She said and then she sighed, as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders, but her body tensed even more. It didn't come as a surprise to Duo Lon, though. He was seeing through her since she uttered his name the first time in that conversation. "I want to be a part of your life. I want to stay with you."

"You know there are certain things involved in living with me... I am not your ordinary guy."

"Don't act like you don't know me, Duo Lon! It's what I've been trying to say. I am a Hizoku like you... I can bear this burden. It only makes sense that we-"

"I can't... I can't correspond to that feeling, Luan. I'm afraid I am already interested... in someone else."

Luan sighed. Her brows furrowed, curling her expression into a sorrowful one. Duo Lon averted his eyes. He wished he could look like he cared. But the woman in front of him couldn't bring him anything but disgust. The friend he saw in her was long gone, and whatever feelings he could've ever had for her were simply a distant memory. Now, she only looked like as much of a traitor as himself.

"I thought so. You prefer the one you'll have to hide your true self from?"

Duo Lon looked back at her, his eyes narrowed. "If they can't comprehend my condition, I am willing to live however I have to if that means being true to myself. _Lying about the one I love_ would mean hiding."

"They? Can I at least know who I am losing you to? A man or a woman?"

"Don't make it sound like I ever belonged to you."

Silence. Her expression darkened even more. Duo Lon knew he was being crude, even rude, perhaps stupid. But knowing how stubborn the woman was, he judged right to be honest with her. She could take it. She had to.

"Afraid of telling me who you really became? You're pathetic, Duo Lon. I never thought I would see you like this. The Duo Lon I knew would never put himself under like this. You make me feel like an idiot for telling you my feelings... Maybe I shouldn't have come here."

Luan got up from her seat bluntly and walked steadfastly to the exit. The mahogany haired young man only stared. Then he brought his attention back to the cup sitting in front of him on the table, still pretty much full. The steam went up from the tea in it like the turmoil of thoughts in his mind, shifting and mixing in a confusing and desynchronized dance. Even so, at the moment, he had no doubts about what he had just done.

Reaching for the pocket in his pants he took up his cellphone, went through his contacts and stopped on the one named simply "Shen". It took him a few seconds to decide whether he would really call that bastard or not. Should he do so, he knew they would probably have some very uncomfortable conversation about how Duo Lon dumped the only woman who would probably ever be able to really coexist with him.

"Shen? Where are you?"

"I'm at King's... What's up?"

"Oh, right. I take it you wouldn't be up for a drink with me?"

"Bros first, man... where you at?"

* * *

A few minutes later Shen arrived at the bar Duo Lon was at, sporting a sour expression. Something told the young man his older friend knew what that was all about, as he sat at the other side of the table. Duo Lon took a sip of his tea, feeling something he would mistakenly describe as uncertainty.

" _Gē_ _m_ _é_ _r_ _. Zěnmeyàng_ _? *****_ " Shen affectionately called his friend, greeting him in mandarin as he sat on the other side of his table.

"Hey. That's fast."

"Yeah, you know it's not far."

"How's King's business doing, by the way?" Duo Lon asked. King had recently opened another branch of her bar in Japan, and it was right there in Kyoto. Things were going very well for her in Europe and Southtown, and with the visibility provided by the King of Fighters tournaments it only made sense that she expanded the brand of _Illusion_.

"It's going well. Guys be talking about planning a surprise party for her later this week. It's her birthday soon. Garcia and the Sakazakis, mainly. Well, Yuri, at least." Shen chuckled, as he raised his arm to call the waitress. It was nice to see the man cracking a smile, pulling the conversation to a lighter tone than Duo Lon thought it would be.

"No kidding. That Ryo guy is still giving you the cold shoulder?"

The waitress approached them and Shen ordered a cup of coffee. Duo Lon stared at him as the girl walked away, gesturing with his hand as if asking 'why coffee?' since that was not much like Shen.

"I already had my share of today back at the Illusion" The blond laughed warmheartedly. "But yeah, that Sakazaki... Well, you heard him that time, he insists it's because I beat him during last KOF and he wants a rematch and all that, but damn... I'm starting to think it's something else."

"Of course it's something else" Duo Lon smiled. "You think he's blind? He must have noticed the way you and King act around one another."

"We haven't made it official yet...!"

"But your attitudes don't lie" the younger one chuckled.

Shen smiled awkwardly, his cheeks flushing a little. The waitress brought his cup of coffee and put it on the table as he thanked her. "Dude, let's not talk about me, ok?" Shen's face turned to a serious expression. "I can see you wanted to be alone, that's why you came here instead of coming with me to King's. And I mean, I know it's not in the nature of men to talk about our problems openly, but you called me here. What's the matter?"

Duo Lon inhaled deeply. "It's not a problem..."

"You name it, but I know something went on."

The brunette avoided his friend's eyes, turning his own to his tea. Why, yes, good question, did he even call the other? He felt like he had played a trick on himself. Telling Shen and talking to him about what just happened wouldn't help at all. It was not like he needed help, either. He was just confused. And why? Why was Luan confessing her feelings for him such a troubling thing? Duo Lon sighed, again, and after a few seconds, which Shen respected in silence, he felt ready to talk, bursting it all out at once:

"Luan found me, she came here and declared her feelings for me."

As he finished the sentence, Duo Lon raised his eyes again, only to see Shen didn't look surprised or anything. He simply reacted like good old Shen:

"That Hizoku bitch?"

Duo Lon only nodded.

"Man... I don't know what to say."

"I didn't, either."

For a moment, Shen and Duo Lon paid attention to the ambient sound of the bar, such as the lively conversations, the background music and the chinkling of the glasses and bottles, as both men remained silent. The place was fairly well attended for rush hour on a wednesday, as some tables were still vacant. For a neighbourhood bar with no name, it was a nice and somewhat cozy place, lit by reddish orange lights on the walls and tables. Everything looked new and recently renovated, which indicated it was probably established not long before the Illusion. Duo Lon wondered for a moment if the other bar was not going to be a threatening competitor to this one.

"Yeah, so" Shen started suddenly. "I can't fake it with you, I was the one who told her you would probably be here..."

The younger of the two looked up at the other in slight astonishment. Duo Lon thought of so many questions to make he ended up not speaking up any of them and simply left his mouth agape, as if he was going to start something, which he didn't at all.

"She... She came up to me. She talked to me, first. I think I should have told you." Shen paused, but apparently he noticed Duo Lon wasn't going to say anything, so he continued: "Well, she found out, somehow, we were living here in Japan, and she contacted Nikaido first to know where we were. Top model's got a big mouth, and he told her. I don't blame him, though, he didn't even know her. She said she was a good friend of yours, he complied. Makes sense, actually."

"Why did you...?" Duo Lon was sincerely confused.

"Well it didn't cross my mind it could be a problem. I mean, I remembered she had kinda like a grudge on you because of... _that man_." Shen made another short pause after referring to the man Duo Lon resented the most, which caused him to frown slightly again. Remembering his father was never pleasant. Shen continued "But she came like, all friendly and stuff. I suspected something was up, but at the same time, I thought there was no point in lying or shooing her out. I trusted if she wanted to fight you, you would be able to take care of yourself. So I told her."

Duo Lon looked back at his tea. Shen was right, there was no point in avoiding Luan like she was some kind of mortal decease. If she wanted to kill him, it was about time they settled it. Obviously, Shen didn't see through her, and didn't even think of the possibility that she actually wanted to tell Duo Lon she loved him, that much was clear - but in not knowing it, Shen threw his way something much harder to deal with than a crazed assassin looking for revenge. Duo Lon could take care of himself. But he couldn't handle this kind of situation.

"I think I should apologize-"

"No, don't." Duo Lon stared at Shen again. "No, really. It's not your fault, it's not Nikaido's fault. I... I should..." That was the problem. He didn't know what he should do. He didn't even know why he cared so much, in the first place.

Shen Woo, on the other hand, knew his friend way too well, and Duo Lon, knowing him too, could see he was analyzing the whole situation and his every gasp and body language behind his blond bangs and chocolate colored eyes. Maybe he was learning that from King. She was good at that, too. And Duo Lon could tell, Shen knew what he was thinking before he could express it out loud, so the next question didn't seem at all odd, because he could understand where it was coming from:

"Why do you worry so much about what you're gonna do anyway, _gē_ _m_ _é_ _r_? I mean, she came here, told you her feelings for you, you turn her down... and that's it. You two go your separate ways. End of story. _Bùshì ma_?**" Shen was right again, Duo Lon couldn't deny that. But still, it bugged him. It bothered him in a way beyond he thought it could. Before he himself could elaborate on why that was so, the older one continued, leaning on the table to speak closer to him. "Duo Lon, you got another woman on your mind. But are you sure Luan is not in your heart?"

The phrase sounded a bit weird to Duo Lon's ears, since Shen was not the type to speak like that. But at the same time, it seemed like the most suitable way to put it. It made him think. And, somehow, it also made him scared. Afraid not to know what was it he really wanted.

" _Wǒ bù dǒng... *******_ " he said, an expression of defeat forming on his face, his hands clutching to the tea cup. "It seems... wrong. To accept Luan. Doesn't seem right."

"Well, maybe we should go back to France. Well maybe not we. Maybe you should."

"What are you talking about? You can't take care of an ant, how would you be by yourself?" Duo Lon looked both surprised and amused.

"Yeah, look, Lon..." Shen didn't seem at all offended with the other's joke, but he continued with a serious look "I've got King here, and you got Xiao Lon there, she's still with... her. With Elisabeth." He sounded cautious on that sentence, and Duo Lon knew why: Shen knew his feelings for the french woman, and much like himself, his friend didn't seem comfortable enough to speak about it openly, or even mention her. "Maybe it's time for you to... you know. Go for it. Go on with your life."

The brunette's expression changed from surprised to confused as he frowned. He wasn't sure what to make of that. It was clear Shen Woo did not intend to say he wanted Duo Lon to leave him alone or anything of the sort, he felt honest concern coming from the blond's words. But even so, he couldn't really decipher what made Shen come to the conclusion that leaving for another country, away from his best friend, would do him good.

"No, Shen..." Duo Lon sighed after a few seconds of silence. "I can't. I wouldn't feel comfortable with that."

"Okay, maybe you don't have to go live there, just be there for a few weeks... I mean, be there for your sister, and try and tell a _certain somebody_ how you feel... If it seems wrong to stay with Luan, maybe by trying to be with your French girl you could, I don't know... see how it goes, and figure out what you really feel. Not to mention you would get to see Ash, that boy's humour would surely lift your spirits. Ah, I miss him." Shen raised the cup from the table and drank his coffee, putting it down afterward.

The mention of Ash somehow lightened the mood of the conversation that was already starting to feel too heavy for Duo Lon. Thinking of Elisabeth made his heart wrench, and something inside him seemed to want out. The mere thought of her caused him to want to do things he never thought of doing before - and it wasn't even about physical things. It made him want to become someone else. It made him want to let go of his past and current self, and become a new person, one he thought would be more adequate for her. He didn't think he'd be good enough for her in his current condition. She deserved an honorable man and everything else. He wished he could be that man. Was that it Luan meant to say before? About not being true to himself, depending on the person he loved? But the thought of being by Elisabeth Blantorche's side felt right, and it brought butterflies to his stomach, so many he felt stupid. He had such an infatuation for her, as much as he wanted to change, that didn't seem wrong.

"Okay, I get it..." Duo Lon said, surrending to Shen's idea. "But wouldn't you be willing to come with me? I mean, we haven't found any good apartments yet, maybe being away for some time would help us get a refresh... I mean, we've been on it for weeks. I'm tired."

"Hahahah, I am, too" Shen opened that big grin of his, which made Duo Lon smile back. "Yeah, ok, I'll think about it. How about next week? I sure don't wanna miss King's party. You'll come, right?"

"Of course, and I'd be glad to help. Have you guys decided what you'll do?"

"Yeah, well, we need help getting her out of the bar so we can decorate it..." Shen said, a thoughtful look played on his eyes as he finished drinking his coffee. "You done with that? We can go to Illusion and if everybody's still there we can plan it out more carefully."

Duo Lon took the last of his tea and chuckled to himself. Shen was another guy when he dated someone. He always suddenly got excited about planning out parties and special occasions. It was something quite funny to witness.

"Let's go."

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

 ***** _Gē_ _m_ _é_ _r_ _. Zěnmeyàng?_ (哥们儿. 怎麼樣?) - Mandarin - _Dude. What's up?_

 ****** _Bùshì ma_? (不是吗) - Mandarin - _isn't it?_

 ** _***_** _Wǒ bù dǒng_ (我不懂) - Mandarin - _I don't know._


	2. 2: Sweet Water

_**A/N:** _ Wow, I really wish I had updated this earlier, since this chapter's been done for quite some time now. Life's been full of surprises though, and I stopped dedicating my time to this for a while. But soon it will be King's birthday, and we gotta be ready for the party, right?

Before I forget, I decided to change the position of the translation of phrases in other languages to right after said phrases, because, reading it on the app on my phone, I realized how annoying it is to be going up and down the whole chapter just to check the translation of a single word or sentence, so yeah. This way doesn't look as well organized, but it's less annoying. If you feel like it, I'd love to know what you readers think.

Anyway, here's hoping this "transitory" chapter (of things to come) is enjoyable in one way or another.

Have you ever heard of the chinese saying "with true friends, even water drunk together is sweet enough"?

* * *

 **~Intertwining Strings~**

 **Chapter 2: Sweet Water**

Coming back to the apartment after meeting up with everyone at the Illusion and planning a few things for King's surprise party on saturday, Shen opened and closed the door after him and Duo Lon entered. The place was not very big, but not that small either. It was also very well decorated, but somehow it didn't really feel like home for Shen and Duo Lon. Since they didn't want to change anything in it because they thought it was going to be a temporary stay, it was clear the place didn't belong to them, as it didn't reflect their personalities at all. Not only that, they had to sleep together on Nikaido's double bed because it was the only one, and bringing in another to the study room would be an unnecessary bother since they planned on moving out anyway. Sometimes one of them would sleep on the couch in the living room so it didn't feel as akward. But they didn't mind anything of it at all and were actually very thankful to their friend for his kindness.

Since it had been quite a tiring day, Duo Lon decided to take a shower before going to sleep. He went to the bathroom and unmade his braid, letting his long reddish brown hair go as he also took off his clothes. It could be a nuisance to make his braid again sometimes, but living his whole life with such a long hair caused it to become pretty much a daily ritual for him. It was quite amusing when someone would be willing to help him, though, which Shen was, sometimes, as he learned how to make a braid only to help Duo Lon. He remembered the time when he lived with Xiao Lon back in China and she used to brush his hair for him. The memory of his sister made him nostalgic and anxious to go to France to meet her again. Shen's suggestion had actually been a good one, and it made him glad to go with his friend.

When Duo Lon finished his shower, got dressed and dried his hair, he went to the living room where Shen watched TV, lying on the couch by the window, so he sat on the other one. They watched the news broadcast for a few minutes until Shen turned his head to face his friend.

"You want help with that?" He said when he saw Duo Lon with his hair down.

Before the young man could answer, the phone by the tv stand rang. Shen, being closer to it, picked it up, speaking in japanese.

As he talked to the person on the other side of the line, Duo Lon paid attention to the conversation to try and figure out who it was, while he took the tv's controller to turn down the volume. Since Shen let out a laugh as soon as the other person identified themselves, he figured it was someone he knew, and which, apparently, was really not expecting to be answered by Benimaru, since that was the apartment's line and not Shen's or Duo Lon's cellphone.

"Ah, yeah, we haven't found a place yet. No, it's because they're all too small..." Shen told the caller. "Yeah, he's right here, wanna talk to him?" It was strange that someone who knew both of them would call that line. Or, maybe, it was Benimaru himself, which made sense. "Ok. She's fine. There's gonna be a surprise party for her this weekend, on saturday. Yes, we're still planning it. Oh, that would be great." Shen continued to the person on the phone. "Yeah, alright. Tomorrow? Yeah man, it's your place after all. No, really."

Yeah, it surely was the blond model.

"Of course. You got the keys, right? Yeah, but we'll be here, anyway. Alright, man. See you."

"Who was it?" Duo Lon casually asked when Shen hang up.

"Nikaido. He said he wanted to come over, so when I told him we are planning the party for King he got pretty excited, and he remembered it's Yabuki's birthday too. He asked if it was alright to bring him as well, and I said it would be great. They're coming tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh, I figured it must have been him. Well, that's great. Benimaru's got a thing for parties, right?"

"Yeah, it's going to be nice to have him, and even Shingo, around. Kid's a figure. So, you want help with your braid?"

* * *

" _ **Tadaimaa**_ _! (I'm home!)_ " Benimaru's voice echoed on the apartment as he entered.

Duo Lon then quickly went out of the study room to greet the blond on his arrival.

" _ **Okaerinasai**_ ( _welcome home)_ , Benimaru-san!" The brunette said while they approached for a hug. "It's been a while. How are you? Where's Shingo-kun?"

"How many times, Duo-kun, do I have to say?" Benimaru kidded. "Call me Benimaru or Beni, _**onegai**_ _(please)_ , we're close enough."

"Ok, then you can stop saying things like please and thank you.'We're close enough" Duo Lon played along. "If I have to act by your culture, act by mine, too."

"Haha, alright." Benimaru complied. "Shingo didn't come because, well" he said, dropping his bag on the floor, sitting on the couch and sighing. "Apparently he had to study for an exam which, coincidentally, Kyo's girlfriend has to do too, so... Kyo was going to come along, because I told him about King's party, then he wanted to bring Yuki too, but she has to study for this exam, so they'll all come together on saturday."

"Oh alright. But is... everyone going to stay here?" Duo Lon sat by his friend's side.

"No, we'll go back to Osaka right after the party. We don't want to be a bother for you guys."

"No way, Beni, it's your place." Duo Lon chuckled.

"No, no, no, right now, it is _your_ place. But how are you guys doing? And where is Shen?"

"We're doing good. Shen is around, but I think he's off to King's soon."

"Is he going to spend the night there because of me? Because there's no need, we can make some space..." Beni let out a short laugh.

"My goodness" Shen came from the corridor. "That makes me think you want to sleep squeezed between us. Hell, I wasn't going to sleep at King's tonight, but I think I might."

Both Duo Lon and Benimaru couldn't contain their amusement and laughed at the same time. The blond knew about the Shanghai's God of War relationship with said bar owner, so the joke came in as a natural comment.

"Ok, you don't want anyone between _you and Duo-kun_ , right?~ Hahahaha" Beni joked, a mocking smirk playing on his lips. "Don't worry, I am not like you guys..."

"WHAT?" Shen and Duo Lon exclaimed in unison.

"Hey, I don't judge, you guys can be open with me about it!"

"Nikaido, what are you-!"

"Shen, I'm just kidding!" Benimaru laughed even more this time. "But it does make me wonder, you could get another bed and put it in the study, there's enough space for that... Why don't you?" He questioned, a brow arched.

"I told you, Beni, we decided not to change anything here because we never intended to stay for long..." the brunette explained.

"Ugh, I told you so many times you could have it..."

"I don't want to be in debt with you" Shen said as he entered the bathroom.

"Please, don't say something like that!" The model exclaimed. "I would never consider it a debt! What's mine is yours, my friends, and I don't even come here so often. Besides, do you guys even got the money for an apartment?"

"Yes, don't worry." Duo Lon reassured.

"Through what income, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm still taking assassination jobs from time to time, and the payments are fair. It is more than enough for us both."

"Oh, Shen?" Beni called him. "How do you sleep next to this guy? I'd be scared..." Beni joked again, and Shen came back from the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth, shooting him a piercing look like he was going to jump on his neck.

"Beni..." Duo Lon laughed nervously.

"Hey, I ain't judging!" He raised his arms in a surrending gesture. "Okay, I'm just kidding. It's not like I haven't been this close to you or other Hizoku before, right?"

Duo Lon chuckled to himself. It amazed him how playfully the model could handle any kind of subject or situation. It was true, even though Benimaru didn't really know everything that involved being a Hizoku, he did understand what kind of people they were, or at least seemed to be, and had even met with Duo Lon's father in the past. The blond could come off, at first, as a womanizing goof who didn't know best than his own kicks, but he actually meant business when he fought and was very well aware when things were fishy, were it during KOF or not.

"So tell me..." the blond started. "Who is going to show up at this party?"

"From what we were planning yesterday night with Yuri Sakazaki, Garcia and Shiranui" Duo Lon replied "we figured it will be around twenty guests, including us. Shiranui confirmed for the Bogard brothers, as well as their friends, and Sakazaki said she will get in touch with Asamiya and see if she can call their little friends."

"Their _little friends_?" the other's interest got piqued. "Does it mean, their _cute little girl friends_?~"

Duo Lon shrugged, letting out a short laugh. He could see the blond's eyes sparkle in expectation. Benimaru was a ladies' man, and he surely enjoyed the company of a woman, but one could see his heart would also melt for young girls, so it clearly got him excited to think of seeing Athena's and Yuri's friends. Well, he was a young one himself.

"This will be a nice party..." He seemed to say to himself. "How about our French friends, Elisabeth and Ash? Where are they, by the way? Wouldn't they enjoy coming too?"

"They're in France" Duo Lon said. "Taking care of my sister. I could call them, but I don't think they'd come. It's quite a trip from there."

"Yeah... Why is your sister with them?"

"Ever since the end of last KOF, Xiao Lon was able to find me, and I wasn't really sure what to do. She's young, and I never wanted her to lead the assassin life of a Hizoku... I told her to quit many times. I wish she could study, do something better of her life... Since we didn't have where to go back to in China, and she didn't want to come to Japan because she finds japanese too difficult to learn, Elisabeth suggested that she stayed at least for a while there in France. English and French are the few languages she knows something of besides our dialect from Hebei and Mandarin. Elisabeth said she could be home-schooled in their mansion, and then get a proper education once she felt comfortable about it."

"Oh. That's quite a situation. But is she liking it there?"

"Yes. And she's doing very well. Ash helps her a lot. I just worry because she's such a shy girl. But me and Shen were planning to go visit them in a few weeks."

"No kidding? You guys are going to France? Perfect timing!" Benimaru said, excitedly. "My agency wants to take me on a trip for a photoshoot in Paris for a clothing line. I can take whoever I want with me, and I could bring you guys. What do you say?"

"That would actually be great" Duo Lon widened his eyes in anticipation. "Is it really ok? When is your trip scheduled to?"

"It is, don't worry, I've taken Kyo and Yuki with me other times. It is scheduled for april 19th, tuesday. The week after next week."

"And how long are you going to be there?"

"Pretty much as long as I want..." Nikaido said with a thoughtful expression. "The days I have to work on the shooting are only from wednesday to friday that week, then I can come back whenever I want. I could come back with you too. How long were you planning on staying there?"

"We haven't decided yet, and neither have we called Elisabeth, so it will depend on that. But I was thinking a week or even a month."

"Anyway, I'd love to stay there with you two as long as you are there. Is that alright with you guys?"

"Of course" Duo Lon smiled. Having a joyful company like Benimaru on that kind of trip would surely be great, and help him ease his mind off the recent matters. Of course having Shen around was more than enough most of the time, as his older friend was also very playful and could handle situations with the same kind of lightness, but having yet another well-spirited friend come along was not a bad idea. Duo Lon thought he really needed to let go. As much as being in the darkness was the curse of a Hizoku like him, he figured it would make his burden a little lighter if he would just let himself smile more often and be influenced by his good friends.

"Well, I guess I'll put this away" Benimaru got up and took his bag.

"And I'm going." Shen went out of the bathroom and took his keys from the glass center table. "I'll see if I will come back here at night or not, but either way, be at Illusion later on, you two."

"Got it." Said Benimaru as he walked to the corridor. " _ **Ja ne**_ _(see ya)._ "

* * *

Duo Lon was not a party guy himself. Though he had been to numerous kinds of parties and events, they never felt enjoyable to him. Perhaps that was so because they always meant business, as most of his attendances to these places were merely as a better way to reach targets and complete assassination jobs. But this time, it was different. Now he walked down a street along with Benimaru to get to King's bar and there, along with the other fighters, plan what was needed to make her a surprise birthday party on next saturday.

"It's on april 8th, right? Isn't that friday?" the blond asked as they walked.

"Yes, but we have decided to make it on saturday because we thought it would make things easier. Some of us would not be able to be there on friday to decorate her bar. Not to mention surprise parties are better to happen either before or after the actual birthday, according to Yuri." Duo Lon replied as they were about to arrive.

"She has a point." Benimaru opened the door to the bar and they entered.

The place smelled of coffee and drinks in an interesting combination. It was a big but also comfortable looking space, filled with well arranged wooden tables and couches. The lighting was made of orange and pink colored lamps and chandeliers on the walls and ceiling. King stood behind the counter, probably mixing some kind of cocktail. She looked their way as Duo Lon and Benimaru stepped in, closing the door behind themselves, so she smiled and gestured for them to approach.

"Duo Lon! Nikaido-kun, long time no see!" She smiled brightly, her flaring blue eyes staring expectantly at them. "How've you been?"

"Hey, pretty kicks! I've been great, and my legs too. How about yours?"

"Why do you always have to make a comment about my legs and my kicking?" King's expression changed quickly from surprised to annoyed as she rolled up her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Hahaha, don't be shy, King, we're good old friends! And don't mind me, I try my best not to flirt with a taken girl, as pretty as she might be!" Benimaru spoke that last sentence as softly as he could while still making his voice audible amidst the loud sounds of the bar.

"Wow, was that a flirt?" she said, still looking annoyed.

"Where is Shen?" Duo Lon asked.

"He's right there" King pointed to a crowded-looking table close to the wall. "You guys want to get something to drink, _**messieurs** (gentlemen)_?"

"Not right now. I'll get something later on." Said the model.

"Me neither." Said Duo Lon. "But we'll be back soon."

"Make yourselves at home, boys."

The two men then turned around and made their way to the table at which King said Shen was. All the chairs around it were filled, and there were also some people standing on their feet next to it. As they took a better look, Beni and Duo Lon could see they were Robert Garcia, the Sakazaki siblings, the Bogard brothers, Mai Shiranui, Blue Mary and, of course, Shen Woo.

"Bring in some chairs. I don't know why you guys are there standing on your feet." Andy spoke to his brother, as he saw the other two approaching.

"What is Nikaido doing here?" Mai seemed to protest, as Terry and Robert brought more chairs for them all to sit.

"Why, hello to you too, Ms. Yamato not so much Nadeshiko." Benimaru replied.

"Benimaru is just visiting us, so he took the opportunity to help with the party." Duo Lon said, calmly.

"Yes. And if you guys don't mind, I've taken the freedom to invite Kyo and his girlfriend Yuki, and also Shingo-kun, since it's his birthday as well, so they'll be here on saturday too."

"Cool, the more the merrier!" Terry said with a smile.

"Oh, that's great!" Yuri got so excited she stood up. "Ok! I declare today's 'party-planning-meeting' officially started! We just gotta be careful not to say anything about it when she approaches!"

"Sit down, you're making us look suspicious already, smarty!" Shen pulled Yuri back down into her chair by her arm. The gesture was gentle and held a shade of playfulness, instead of annoyance, but Duo Lon noticed the way Ryo shot a disapproving look at the two. One could say how bothered he was by the whole situation. Besides dating King, the woman pretty much everyone noticed Ryo liked, Shen suddenly got all frisky-friendly with his sister too.

"Anyway, what have we decided so far, again?" Said Robert. "Let's recall everything so Benimaru and Mary won't lose a thing, since it's their first time participating in the planning."

"Well, so far we only know who will probably be present, either at the party itself or to help with the decoration too" Mai started "and who will get what. So far I am responsible for getting the decorations, such as balloons, streamers, confetti, serpentine... The Sakazakis will bring the cake, Andy and Terry will take care of the lighting and sound, and Shen Woo and Duo Lon are going to handle the drinks and whatnot."

"Benimaru can help us with that. What do you say?" Shen asked him.

"Alright."

"So I can help Terry and Andy with their part." Said Blue Mary.

"Wait, what about me?" Robert stepped in, as everybody looked at him.

"You know what" Said Mai. "Our first problem remains. Who is going to get her out of the bar?"

"Saturday is one of the busiest days of the week..." Shen thought out loud. "We're gonna need a very authentic looking excuse not to let her in here at all."

"I can try something!" Yuri exclaimed.

"You can try what?" King showed up behind the youngest of the Sakazaki.

Everyone turned their faces to her, but quickly tried to act as natural as they could.

"Um... Training! Training Benimaru's moves! Right?"

"...Yeah!"

"Why do you look so nervous?" King had a brow arched as she put down drinks for Robert and Terry.

"It's just hot is all! Ahahaha" Yuri fanned herself with her hand, faking to be hot.

"Do you want me to bring you some water?" The French woman's eyes were slightly wide in confusion.

"No, don't worry! Hey, come on, King, I'll help you there!" Yuri got up and started pushing the other back to the counter.

Andy facepalmed lightly. "With Yuri acting like that, King will suspect it all in no time..."

"At least she took her away" Mai tried to be optimistic. "Ok, so what will be the plan to keep her out of here?"

Everybody remained silent, each of them trying to think of something. Duo Lon tried thinking of a few possibilities himself. Maybe they could fake up a tragedy somewhere far away. No, they wouldn't want to frighten her. Maybe they could fake it that there was going to be a party for Shingo in Osaka. No, that would create yet another problem because they would need an even better excuse to bring her back. Or maybe one of them could say they wanted to celebrate her birthday with her and take her somewhere else. That wouldn't make her suspicious.

"Someone can take her to celebrate her birthday." Duo Lon spoke up.

"No way, her celebration will be here already!" Mai protested.

"No, he's right." Andy said. "If some of us take her away from here to celebrate, she wouldn't imagine the others to be actually planning a celebration _here_."

"But wouldn't she want to come back too early?" Robert pondered aloud. "She may accept to go out to celebrate, but she surely would be rushing to come back because she opens Illusion earlier on saturdays."

"Well, how much earlier are we talking about?" Benimaru asked.

"About 5 pm, is the opening time on saturdays." Terry answered. "But Yuri has been helping King a lot with the bar, and so she has the keys, right? She could open it here for us, and so we could start decorating earlier as well, then. How about Mai and Yuri take her to the movies, or something? I bet she wouldn't suspect if it were you two."

"Right..." Mai agreed thoughtfully. "Okay. I guess that can be done. You guys take Yuri's keys while we take King to an outing. Robert, I'll get the decorations and leave it to you. You will be in charge of deciding how things will look. Don't disappoint me!"

"No problem! I'll make the best party decoration you will ever see."

"Don't get cocky" the brunette woman brushed him off. "Ryo, you and Yuri will see the cake and you can bring it in when you come to help decorate."

"Alright." Ryo agreed. "I'm thinking about getting more than one, since Nikaido-kun said Shingo-kun and the others are coming too. We will have more people around, and actually be celebrating two birthdays, right?"

"Oh, yeah! That's very thoughtful of you, Sakazaki." Mai smiled.

" _ **Hai, arigatou ne**_ _(Yes, thank you)_ " Benimaru thanked.

"What time do we arrive here, then?" Mary asked.

"I'm thinking of taking King out at about 2 PM" Mai said "so you guys can come a little bit after that time. When Yuri comes back here one of you guys can already take her keys and be the one responsible for opening."

"Alright, then, it's settled." Robert smiled.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
